ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
New Avengers: Ultimate Alliance
New Avengers: Ultimate Alliance is an American animated television series based on the fictional Marvel Comics superhero team, the New Avengers, and based on the video game,''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, and how a new team of heroes must work together in order to stop the show's ''main antagonist, Dr.Doom as well as other threats that come to Earth. Plot The story of the show deals with Doctor Doom obtaining the Cosmic Cube and features other super-villains trying to prevent the heroes from interfering with Dr. Doom's use of the Cube. So Doom order Electro to cause a mass supervillain break-out at the Raft, a supervillain prison, releasing supervillains from their cells. Forty-two escape, but the remaining criminals are contained thanks to the intervention of Captain America, Iron Man, Luke Cage, Jessica Drew, Spider-Man, Nova, Iron Fist, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Thor, Scarlet Witch, and Vision.Concluding that fate has brought together this new team together, similar to the first Avengers team, Captain America convinces Iron Man to join a new team of Avengers, inviting the other ten heroes to join, who were also present at the riot. New Avengers Captain America: Steve Rogers was a Product of a World War II super soldier experiment, Captain America was recovered from a block of ice years after a mission over Europe went disastrously wrong. Thrown into a future that he's still not used to, he brought an old-fashioned resolve to the Avengers' mission. Luke Cage: Carl Lucas was incriminated by a rival gang with drug possesion, in prison, he agreed to be an experimental subject of a variant of the Super-Soldier Serum in exchange for an early parole. The experiment went haywire, but Lucas gained superhuman strength and an indestructible skin. He decided to use his new powers and the alias of Luke Cage for a chance of gaining profit from fighting crime, founding the Heroes for Hire along Iron Fist, although years later he would continue to fight for good with no personal profit. Scarlet Witch: An orphan raised with her twin brother Quicksilver, Wanda Maximoff possesses a unique combination of mutant and magical powers. When persecuted for her probability-changing mutant abilities, the twins sought refuge with the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, unaware that Magneto was their father. Unhappy at being a villain, Wanda convinced her brother that they should join the Avengers to redeem themselves. Spider Man: Peter Parker was a teenager when he was bitten by a radioactive spider by accident, while attending a scientific exposition. At first, he used his abilities for personal gaining, but after his Uncle Ben was killed by a thief he could've stopped hours before, Peter learned that with great power comes great responsibility, a lesson that would become his motto in his life as a super hero, using his abilities to help those in need. Vision: Ultron created this android as his "Vision of the future" when he first tried to erradicate humanity. With the help of Scarlet Witch, the Avengers managed to defeat the new menace and leave it totally obsolete. Hank Pym offered himself to reconfigure Vision's program and turn him to their side, but some parts of the robot were stolen byA.I.M. and R.A.I.D. after the robot was completely wrecked in his battle against the Scarlet Witch. An already neutral Vision woke up and decided to recover his missing parts by himself, for which he had to defeat the U-Foes. Tony Stark managed to finally turn Vision to their side, who helped the Avengers to find Ultron and defeat his physical form for the moment. Thor: Exiled to Midgard by his father Odin, the Norse god of thunder, Thor walked among humanity to learn humility. There, he learned more than humility, but also team work, as he also used his incredible powers and his divine hammer Mjolnir to found the Avengers. Spider Woman: After young Jessica Drew suffered uranium poisoning, her geneticist father used a serum derived from spider venom to save her. After decades in stasis, Jessica awoke in the modern world, with incredible spider-like powers the serum had granted her. Initially trained by Hydra, she rebelled against them and joined S.H.I.E.L.D., where she became a valued asset. Iron Man: Tony Stark was the hero known as Iron Man, a visionary playboy and billionaire inventor who created one of the most advanced pieces of technology on Earth. He was both a founder member of the Avengers and the secret group known as the Illuminati, apart from being one of the few heroes who help S.H.I.E.L.D. both in field and planning. Hawkeye: Orphaned at a young age, Clint Barton became a circus performer specializing in feats of marksmanship. After seeing Iron Man in action, he reinvented himself as a costumed vigilante and became a criminal before approaching Tony Stark, who sponsored him as a member of the Avengers. Wolverine: Young James "Logan" Howlett was born in 19th century Canada, where his mutant powers of increased healing factor and retractable claws didn't appear until adolescence, after which he became a drifter and soldier. Decades later he joined a black-ops organization called Weapon X, who submitted him to experiments which bonded the exotic metal Adamantium to his skeleton and claws. Remembering only escaping Weapon X and later joining Alpha Flight, Logan was approached with a chance to change the world, by Professor Charles Xavier, by joining his X-Men. Iron Fist: Young orphan Danny Rand was trained in the mystic city of K'un-Lun where he became the Iron Fist. After returning to America, he became a crime-fighter and partnered with Luke Cage to form theHeroes for Hire. Nova: Sam Alexander, alias Nova's received his powers from the Nova Force, which gave him the ability to channel through his helmet. These powers include flight, enhanced durability, and the ability to absorb and release pulses of energy. However, Sam does not know the extent of his powers, let alone how they work, he join the avengers to help him control his new found powers and help him become a great hero. Masters of Evil edit Baron Zemo: As being the son of the twelfth Baron Zemo of Leipzig Heinrich Zemo, Helmut Zemo is, by right, the thirteenth Baron Zemo. His father was one of the top Nazi scientists and Red Skull's researchers in the Nazi Specials Weapon division, this way he managed to adquire the weapons and Hydra's people and to carry them outside Europe far from the Allies and Captain America, the man who killed his father, transforming Hydra into the feared terrorist empire it is nowadays. Fighting his archnemesis, the Baron's cowl attached to his face permanently when it was spilled with the powerful Adhesive X. Trying to take control over Hydra against Viper he swore vengeance over Captain America and to do it he has lead teams of villains such as the Masters of Evil. For his crimes with the Nazis and Hydra he reached the fourth position in the most wanted list of S.H.I.E.L.D. Loki: Loki is the son of Laufey, the believed dead monarch of the Frost Giants of Jotunheim. He was found by the king Odin of Asgardand raised as his son, alongside Odin's son of blood, Thor. Throughout their childhood and into adolescence, Loki became resentful of how Thor's fame shadowed him. Loki started using his skills in sorcery and mischief in numerous attempts to destroy Thor and claim the love from the Asgardians which was rightfully his. One of Loki's schemes caused Thor to ally himself with other heroes, forming the famous group known as the Avengers. Whirlwind: Whirlwind (real name David Cannon) is a rough tempered supervillain who uses wind powers for his own evil deeds. The Black Knight: The Black Knight is a trained High tech enforcer, He rides a motorized steed and has an advanced electronic lance. Crimson Dynamo: One of the best scientists in the Soviet Union; after the fall of the Soviet Union, Vanko's followers tried to take revenge on Tony Stark convinced that he had robbed the designs of their Mentor. Absorbing Man: Convicted felon and former professional boxer Carl "Crusher" Creel '''was in prison for aggravated assault when he was, unknowingly, hand-picked by Loki to gain the power to absorb the physical properties of anything he came in contact with, hoping it would mean defeat for Thor. Creel is often seen with his signature ball & chain. Since Creel was holding them when he was granted his powers, the ball & chain received the same absorption powers as he did. Creel often uses the ball & chain as a weapon in his exploits. '''Melter: Bruno Horgan was an industrialist who specialized in the development, design, and manufacture of weaponry and munitions for the United States government. Horgan was driven into bankruptcy when a government safety inspection team proved that he was using inferior materials. His defense contracts were later awarded to his foremost competitor, industrialist and inventor Anthony Stark, who was secretly the armored crimefighter Iron Man. As one of Horgan’s factories was being dismantled, the bankrupt industrialist noticed a strange phenomenon. One of his poorly constructed, experimental radar devices had begun to malfunction. Casting a brilliant beam of light, it caused any iron components upon which it shone to begin instantly to appear to melt. Horgan analyzed the device and redesigned it so that it could be strapped to his chest. Equipped with his Melting Ray, Horgan began his career as the Melter by striking at the factories owned by Anthony Stark. He was defeated by Stark, as Iron Man, who would became the Melter’s main nemesis. Finding himself at risk because his armor was also comprised of iron, Tony developed a new suit made out of aluminum. When the Melter's weapon had no effect on this armor, he fled the scene allowing Stark Industries to recover and resume normal operations. Radioactive Man: Dr. Chen Lu was a scientist from China who was exposed to raditation, altering his body and granting him superpowers. Klaw: A super villain made of Living sound Green Goblin: Norman Osborn built his chemicals corporate empire at the expense of ruining competitors and partners alike. When he was developing an experimental super-soldier serum, the unfinished compound blew up in his face and made Osborn strong and agile at the cost of his sanity. He adopted the persona of a bogeyman that scared him as a child and decided to conquer the underworld along with the legitimate business world. Sabertooth: Victor Creed was a mutant born in the 18th century. His brutal force, animal-based powers and joy in torturing made him a successful mercenary and assassin. He has an obsession with his brother, the X-Man Wolverine, constantly targeting his loved ones and perpetually attacking him, usually on his birthday.Category:TV Series Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Action/Adventure Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney XD Category:The Avengers Category:Superheroes